


The Inter-Dimensional Phone

by IWP_chan



Series: Inter-Dimensional Shenanigans [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Self-Indulgence, implied off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: YOI!Inter-Dimensional Entrance AUAU: in which Yuuri's phone somehow, someway, connects to other Yuuris in other dimensions. Yuuris attempt to help each other. Spoilers ensue.





	

Summary: YOI!Inter-Dimensional Entrance AUAU: in which Yuuri's phone somehow, someway, connects to other Yuuris in other dimensions. Yuuris attempt to help each other. Spoilers ensue.

 

Alt. title: "DON'T ASK VICTOR!"

 

**Important Note: the fic is pure dialogue. Each sentence comes from a different Yuuri, so there is no need to try to figure out which Yuuri says which line. There are pre-series!Yuuris, mid-series!Yuuris and post-series!Yuuris.**

 

**Warnings: Language, OOC (duh), implied off-screen sex, shameless self-indulgence, no plot whatsoever.**

 

 

 

.

 

"Guys"

 

"What is it"

 

"Let me guess"

 

"I don'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!!! YUUKO'S GIRLS UPLOADED A VIDEO OF ME SKATING VICTOR'S FS"

 

"And it went FUCKING VIRAL"

 

"Ah, you guys are at THAT point in time"

 

"SCREW THAT! VICTOR NIKIFOROV IS NAKED IN MY FAMILY'S ONSEN"

 

"HE WANTS TO BE MY COACH"

 

"THE fuCK am I sUppoSed to do???!!!"

 

"You can't ignore him"

 

"Don't mention eating the Katsudon"

 

"For the love of everything holy don't tell him that the room he's staying in is the unused BANQUET room"

 

"Take down the posters"

 

"Oh right. He'll want to sleep with you so hurry up and take down the posters"

 

"Don't forget the pictures on your desks"

 

"Please don't remind me"

 

"I was so fucking embarrassed when he saw it"

 

"Huh"

 

"Give it a few months and then VICTOR'S room will have way too many POSTERS ABOUT US"

 

"wHat????"

 

.

 

"Guys what's Eros?"

 

"Beats me"

 

"I'll ask around"

 

"FUCK"

 

"DON'T"

 

"DON'T ASK VICTOR"

 

"FOR THE LOVE OF THAT POSTER OF A LONG HAIRED VICTOR WITH HIS POODLE DON'T ASK VICT"

 

"HOLY FUCK HE FOUN"

 

"Guys are you alright?!"

 

"There goes their virginity"

 

"wut?"

 

"I can't believe you just said that"

 

"I just googled Eros what do they want with it?"

 

"Should I prepare myself?"

 

"You should ALL prepare yourselves"

 

.

 

"Shouldn't have asked him what Eros was"

 

"I don't know if I'll be able to get out of bed for the foreseeable future"

 

"I don't know if VICTOR will be able to get out of bed for the foreseeable future"

 

"He should have known better"

 

"Yeah"

 

"Everyone knows that we, the Katsuki Yuuris, have exceptional stamina"

 

"When did those Katsuki Yuuris become such perverts?"

 

"Have we told you about that one time we pole danced with a practically naked Chris with only a tie, socks and briefs?"

 

"Is that why he grOPED MY ASS IN GREETING AT THE CUP OF CHINA?"

 

"WE WERE DRUNK OKAY?"

 

"MY GOD WHO LET US NEAR THE ALCOHOL?!"

 

"What was Celestino doing?"

 

"Beats us"

 

"When did that even happen?"

 

"At the GPF banquet in Sochi"

 

"What?"

 

"What"

 

"wut"

 

"Ask Victor he was there"

 

"DON'T ASK VICTOR"

 

"WHICH IRRESPONSIBLE YUURI JUST SUGGESTED THAT"

 

"He was shocked"

 

"He has pictures"

 

"He has fuCKING VIDEOS"

 

"Wait"

 

"You actually asked Victor"

 

"We haven't even reached the part about dancing with Victor"

 

"Or sweeping Victor off his feet"

 

"Or dry humping Victor"

 

"Or asking Victor to BE OUR COACH"

 

"What"

 

"That explains so much"

 

"Oh so much"

 

"Wait"

 

"WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE"

 

"Yuuri.exe has stopped working"

 

"Yuuri.exe has stopped working"

 

"Yuuri.exE HAS FUCKING STOPPED WORKING"

 

.

 

End (part one?)


End file.
